


Taking Chances

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean sucks at rollerskating.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: could you do the abysmal at rollerskating one with ambrollins please? i really need something to cheer me up.

“Seth, Seth, if you love me, you will not make me do this!” Dean pleads, trying to pull his foot away from the iron grip Seth has on his ankle. 

“I love you, so you’re going to do this with me.” Seth smiles up at Dean as he ties the rollerskate firmly. 

“I can barely skate on normal skates, much less inline ones. Seth!” Dean whines, clinging to the bench as Seth stands, graceful as ever on his own inline skates, offering his hand to Dean. 

“Look, you can hold on to me.” Seth smiles at him, pulling Dean up from the bench. 

Dean immediately wobbles, seizing Seth’s arm as he flails wildly. Seth adjusts his balance and keeps Dean upright, steadying him until he’s standing up straight. 

“See? It’s not that bad.” Seth says, still holding on to Dean as he eases them out onto the rink.

“Says you.” Dean grumbles, a bit more unsteady on the smooth wooden floor. 

“Just put one foot in front of the other and just roll.” Seth instructs, slowly letting go of Dean. 

Dean attempts what Seth tells him, panicking when Seth lets go of him and promptly ends up on his ass in a heap.

Seth smothers his laughter as he bends to pick Dean up. Dean glares up at him, jerking on his hand, sending Seth crashing down right besides him.

“Brat.” Seth says, heaving himself back to his feet. He makes Dean get up himself now, using the wall as leverage.

“Me? I’m not the one who thought it was a good idea to drag me out here. Go skate or something. I’m gonna lean here for a bit.” Dean waves Seth off, turning around and jumping up onto the low wall. 

“If you say so.” Seth gives one last glance to Dean, making sure he’s okay before skating off. If he shows off a bit by skating backwards and shimmying to the music, well, no one can blame him. 

A few go arounds and songs later, Seth comes to a stop in front of Dean, hands resting on either side of Dean’s thighs as he leans up to steal a kiss.

“You’re a show off. Worse than Ziggler.” Dean says, laughing, when the kiss ends.

“Whatever. You love it.” Seth bites Dean’s lip.

“I love you. I also love not having wheels on my shoes.” Dean says, hoping Seth will take pity on him and let him change out of the skates and just watch him.

“Too bad. Come on, it’s Couples Skate time now!” Seth pulls Dean off the wall, steadying him. 

He takes it slow, letting Dean find his balance on the skates. They go around a few times, holding hands, and Seth speeds up a little, Dean managing to keep up with him. Somehow they end up in the middle of the rink, the spotlight on them as the lights change to a soft pink and the other skaters chant “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” at them.

Seth kisses Dean softly, keeping it short and sweet. Dean smiles at him when they break apart, listening to the cheers from the crowd around them. 

“Ready to go, babe?” Seth asks, starting to pull Dean towards the exit of the rink.

“If you are.” Dean nods, holding onto to Seth’s hand.

“I think it’s time to go home.” Seth gives Dean a wicked smile over his shoulder.

Dean smirks, glad he let Seth drag him out tonight.


End file.
